vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretzel Jack
Summary Pretzel Jack is a childhood creation of main character Jillian Hope Hodgson that literally comes to life years later, emerging from the titular “Dream Door” in Jillian and her husband’s new home. He is both the antagonist and Anti-hero in Channel Zero 4 season in The Dream Door. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: '''Pretzel Jack, Pretzel Man, Pretzel Pete, The Laughing Shadow '''Origin: Channel Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tulpas, Imaginary Friend, Contortionist, Clown, Protector, Childhood Creation, Emotional defense system Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Body Control (Is a skilled contortionist), Adept in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Clairvoyance, limited Immortality (Type 4, 6, 8; Existence is tied to Jillian), Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery, Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Memory Manipulation, His door is Resistant to both melee and ranged attack, Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (He overpowered Jason and killed him with a screwdriver. He even manages to overpower Tom twice while heavy injured) Speed: Peak Human (He's faster than Tom and Jillian when chasing Ian, Dodge Tall Boy attack, disarm him and kill him in a short period) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (He can lift Tom who presumably weights about 144.1-194.3 Ibs) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Survived multiple shots from Vanessa Moss still was able to overcome both her and Tom) His door Unknown '(Most of the characters did everything they could to open it to no avail) 'Stamina: Pretzel Jack dose sleep to rest or to heal himself but he chooses to that. Pretzel Jack was seen multiple time walking or running from a very far location without showing any tiredness. Pretzel Jack doesn't need to eat or drink. Range: ' Standard Melee Range with weapons he finds around the area he's in. 'Standard Equipment: ' Screwdriver, Kitchen knife, Broken glass, and a Power-Saw. 'Intelligence: Average (Pretzel Jack behave more like a child/clown but he knows how to use a different weapon) Weaknesses: Pretzel Jack can die through normal means such as destroy his heads. Can be fooled very easily. He put all his attention on his target ignoring everything else around him, which would get him killed. If Jillian dies so does Pretzel Jack. Gallery ezgif-3-1eef17447eec.gif|I made a protecter A1.png|It's him Channel2.png|His door fynijxmtiokovtorvx1q.png|Wounded 181024_3818076_Showdown_3000x1688_1355945539592.jpg|Ta Dah channelzero_gallery_209recap_05.jpg|A husk of his old body channelzero_gallery_209recap_16.jpg|Best Friends Forever D1pdUmaWkA8Vmhl.jpg|Pretzel Jack has been waiting a long time. Doc6l4ZX4AI7T7s.jpg|It's not just in your head. Dp6DMwdVAAAHdd0.jpg|Don't let the past hang over your head. DrHTaFgXgAAhgoO.jpg|He's whatever you want him to be. tumblr_ph6bxrFvq51v7ab1so2_1280.jpg|Not imaginary. Not a friend. tumblr_ph6bxrFvq51v7ab1so3_1280.jpg|Pretzel Jack will protect Jillian, no matter the cost. Dqrif5sX0AAnG6f.jpg|You'll hardly believe what you find. Pretzel-Jack-Channel-Zero-Dream-Door.jpg|He's been waiting a long time for your return. DqtYRF4WkAIxCJA.jpg|What skeletons do you keep in your closet? CHANNELZERO_DREAMDOOR_03.jpg|He will keep you safe CHANNELZERO_DREAMDOOR_10.jpg CHANNELZERO_DREAMDOOR_07.jpg CHANNELZERO_DREAMDOOR_06.jpg CHANNELZERO_DREAMDOOR_11.jpg Some of the posters are done by Gnahstudios Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Channel Zero Category:Clowns Category:Horror Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Blade Users Category:Knife Users Category:Murderers Category:Summons Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Serial Killers